


when did you get cats?

by dragonryder94



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Gallavich, M/M, and they are too fat, ian's the drunk one, mickey also has two cats, mickey is sort of a saint, they are named molly and mel, those damn gold booty shorts make an appearence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonryder94/pseuds/dragonryder94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting drunk at an after hours party Ian decides to crash at Lip's apartment for the night. He crawls through the wrong window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when did you get cats?

**Author's Note:**

> based on this post tickatocka (.) tumblr (.) com/post/85456038831

Ian was tottering down the sidewalk on just the wrong side of tipsy. Even in his inebriated state he knew better then to risk the L and getting mugged this late at night. He found himself outside of Lip's Northside apartment, looking up at the third story where he could see the living room light on. Pulling out his phone he called his brother, only mildly annoyed when he didn't pick up until the last ring.

"Jesus fuck Ian. It is 4 in the goddamn morning. What?"

Ian laughed and slurred,

"Went to a party at Brian's after work. 'm too drunk to go home. Can I crash on your couch? Please Lip?"

He could here rustling in the background as Lip sighed and said,

"Fucking fine. The living room window should be open. And God help you if you throw up on anything Ian. I'm at Amanda's for the night so I'll be home tomorrow, okay?"

The redhead was already walking toward the fire escape as he giggled,

" 'mkay! Practice safe sex!"

After sliding his phone into the side pocket on his duffle bag he climbed up the rusty ladder until he was on the first landing. The fire escape was rusty and rickety and it honestly was not at all safe, but Ian didn't really care right now. 

Once he was on the second landing he shoved the window open from the bottom and shoved his bag inside before he himself tumbled through it onto the floor of the apartment. It was darker then he thought and he fumbled around for a minute as he heard meowing. When the fuck had Lip gotten cats?

Suddenly the light flicked on and he looked up blearily to see a pistol pointing in his face.

The man holding it was wearing boxers and a plain black shirt and goddamn drunk Ian, sober Ian too, had never seen someone who looked so attractive in his life. Mystery man raised an eyebrow and snapped,

"You wanna tell me who the fuck you are and why you're in my apartment?"

Ian rubbed his eyes and leaned down to pet one of the two cats winding around his legs as he slurred,

"You're not Lip. And Lip doesn't have cats."

The gun was lowered as the other man scowled and said,

"Lip? What about my asshole neighbor?"

Ian rubbed his eye and yawned,

"Lip's my brother. 'm supposed to be in his apartment. He told me to come through the window. Who're you? I'm Ian."

"Mickey. Jesus why am I getting saddled with you?"

Ian made a face, completely offended by this stranger he'd known for less than 5 minutes. Making to turn around he said,

"Well fine Mr Grumpus. I'll just go to Lip's  _real_  apartment."

Except he never made it back to the window, instead tripping over one of the cats and falling sideways onto the couch. From behind him he heard the gun get placed down and Mickey start cursing as he shoved the cats out of the way.

Moving the duffle so it wasn't completely in the way he turned to Ian and said,

"Well I guess you can stay here for the night. Lip's usually back early so he'll come get you then. Just stay there, alright?"

Ian nodded before sitting up and pulling his sweater off. He couldn't sleep in a shirt and it was really warm in Mickey's apartment for some reason. He stood shakily, removing his sweat pants and that was the exact moment that Mickey decided to walk back in, holding a pillow and blanket in his hands. 

Ian wasn't naked, that would have been terribly awkward, even in his inebriated state. No, he was still wearing his tiny gold dancing shorts from the club. He'd been in a rush to get to the party so he just dressed over his uniform. 

Mickey made a sound low in his throat as he stared at the wall above Ian’s head with fierce determination. Holding out the linen he said,

“Just make yourself comfortable and sleep it off. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Ian nodded happily and took the offered blanket and pillow, placing them on the couch as he pulled his real boxers on.

As he turned around to make himself a bed for the night he saw one of the cats, a calico, making itself comfortable on his pillow.

Scowling lightly he plopped on the couch and poked its chubby side mumbling,

“Kitty. Move. That’s mine. You’re a cat; you don’t get pillows.”

It simply blinked green eyes at him until he sighed and muttered,

“Fine, I guess we can share.”

Laying his head next to the cat’s stomach he felt sleep overtaking him as the other cat decided to make itself comfortable on his feet. Which was kind of nice actually.

\-----

When Ian woke in the morning it was to the realization that a) he was on an unfamiliar couch and b) his bladder was uncomfortably full and there was a weight pressing on and kneading the skin there.

Cracking an eye open he saw an overweight orange tabby making itself comfortable on his lower stomach, paws pressing on his skin in a way that was just not alright.

Pushing it off himself gently and ignoring its meows of indignation he looked over the couch into the kitchen and saw the man from last night, Mark? Mikey? Mickey! He saw Mickey puttering about making something for breakfast.

Clearing his throat he croaked out,

“Mornin’. Uh, bathroom?”

Without looking away from what he was doing Mickey pointed in the opposite direction of the couch, down a short hallway. His apartment was set up almost exactly the same as Lip’s, so it wasn’t too hard after that.

He relieved himself and splashed cold water on his face, already feeling a throbbing headache coming on. Pulling on his jeans and sweater from the previous night he walked out to the kitchen where Mickey had put a platter of pancakes on the table and two settings.  

He looked at it blankly for a moment until Mickey snapped,

“You gonna look at it all day or are you gonna fucking eat?”

Ian sat, taking a few cakes and putting them on his plate and drizzling syrup on them. Mickey was watching him like a hawk before he asked,

“You need something for your head?”

The redhead nodded wordlessly, pressing the heel of his palm into his eye and groaning. After taking the pill bottle he muttered,

“I’m never fucking drinking again. God I don’t remember ever having a hangover this bad.”

Mickey shrugged and took a sip of coffee and replied,

“Well I don’t remember someone drunkenly falling into my apartment before, so it’s a day full of firsts I guess.”

Ian winced at that and sheepishly said,

“Yeah sorry about that. I honestly thought this was Lip’s place.”

Mickey made a ‘whatever’ face as he looked to the cats watching them on the couch and said,

“Well Molly and Mel liked you so that’s something.”

The calico, Molly, responded to her name and jumped over, winding around Ian’s chair and demanding scratches behind her ears. Ian provided.

Mickey sipped his coffee slowly and said cheekily,

“Was quite a show you gave me last night. Nice shorts. Didn’t peg you for a stripper.”

Ian glared slightly and replied,

“I believe the technical term is ‘erotic dancer’ thanks. And there was no show. I remember that much. And if you didn’t like what you were seeing why’d you look?”

Mickey made a noise into his drink before replying slyly,

“Never said I didn’t appreciate the view.”

Ian’s eyebrows shot up as he looked at the other man. Mickey stared him right down, blue eyes piercing Ian’s as they said everything.

Just as Ian was going to make an offer they’d both be very happy with his phone chirped with a message from Lip.

_yo man. the fuck are you?_

He shut the message and looked at the other man before standing and saying,

“I gotta go. Lip’s asking for me. But uh”, He grabbed Mickey’s hand and wrote his number on the back before continuing,

“Text me. Maybe we’ll get together sometime. Give you a private dance or something.”

Mickey smirked and nodded as he finished his breakfast. He stood to put his plate in the sink and tensed when he felt Ian’s body right behind his.

Turning he looked up at the redhead and said,

“Can I help you?”

Ian simply smirked before backing the shorter man up to the counter and pressing their lips together. It was short, and more of a peck than anything else, but it laid down a promise of what was going to happen between them.

After picking up his duffle bag and giving the cats goodbye pats on the head Ian went out the door to Mickey’s apartment, and knocked on the door right next to his.

Lip opened the door with a cigarette hanging from his mouth and said,

“Man I thought you were staying here last night?”

Before he could respond his phone vibrated and he had a message from an unknown number

_nxt time u stay over ur not leaving my bed. firecrotch. –m_

Ian smirked as he shut the message and simply replied,

“Just got a better offer, that’s all.”

**Author's Note:**

> derpy derp derp. i hope you liked it. i liked writing it.


End file.
